


don't lie to me

by renyamazeni



Series: Angstober: 31 days of angst [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kyoutani deserves better, Lies, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyamazeni/pseuds/renyamazeni
Summary: I guess you never truly know someone.





	don't lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: "You said you loved me"

"Kyo? Kyo where are you? Kentarou!?" Yahaba ran as fast as he could to block the front door. He just got out of the bathroom after a quickie before class. He didn't know what was going on but he saw a suitcase on the bed with clothes jumbled together and the blonde nowhere to be seen. As he was surveying the apartment they shared, his heartbeat started to increase. His shoes were still there, so he had to be in the apartment. Adrenaline filled his body as soon as he saw Kyoutani getting out of their bedroom with said suitcase in hand. His hair was disheveled, his clothes mismatched and his face was red and stained with tears. _Had he been crying? But why??_ Yahaba was confused and was trying his best to assess the situation. Everything had been fine, so why? "Kyo, please let's talk this out. Please. What's going on, babe? Tell me." His voice was shaky but he couldn't help it. He fucked up. He knew he fucked up. But where?

"Shigeru, move." Kyoutani wasn't going through this shit. He had packed all of his clothes already, he had made his mind. "And don't call me that."

"Kentarou, please I'm begging you. Please don't go. What's wrong? What's with the suitcase?" Yahaba was desperate. "What happened? Did I do something? Did I hurt you?"

At this, Kyoutani extended his left arm at the brunette with his phone in hand. "Take a look for yourself."

Confused, Yahaba looked at Kyoutani's phone, and then at the man in front of him. At the same time, the phone vibrated letting him know he had just received a text message. When he unlocked it, his heart stopped and his face went pale. In his hands was an opened conversation from an unknown number with pictures of him making out with different people and in really compromising positions. "Is that what you do when you say you have to go out?" The blonde's face was unreadable. If not for his red eyes and blotchy nose, Yahaba would think he wasn't affected by this.

"I- no, wait you've got it wrong. This isn't me-" _Who the fuck took those pictures and when? _He had made sure to keep this side of him a secret. He had made sure Kyoutani would never find out. So who sent them?

"Shigeru, stop it. I'm sick of you lying to me." Kyoutani felt so stupid. How many times had the man in front of him lied to his face like this? And how many times had he believed him? "You said you loved me..." Kyoutani said in the smallest voice, almost like a whisper.

"Kyo, I can explain. Just-" 

"_Don't call me that_" the blonde said through gritted teeth. "It doesn't even matter what you do or say anymore. What's done is done." He knew where this was going but he wasn't going to let the Yahaba convince him. He wasn't going to let his weak heart get swooned in by lies and fake tears, he wasn't going to give in. He was tired of everything. "I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired. I'm sick and tired of your lies. I don't want to be here and I'm leaving, so move." He went to grab his shoes.

Yahaba wanted to stop him but he was stupefied. He fucked up. He really fucked up big time and there was nothing he could do to make things right. Turning towards Kyoutani, he went to grab his arm "I'm sorry! Please, don't go! I won't do it again, so please!"

"Shigeru stop-" Kyoutani was struggling to keep himself steady but he managed to shake him off. "Don't fucking look for me." He forcefully opened the door and left.


End file.
